Never Again, Matt
by fanyetnot
Summary: Sequel to Before Matt Cheats. Sora has been thinking about her breakup with Matt. Matt keeps wanting Sora back. What does Sora think? songfic of Kelly Clarkson's song Never Again.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Season 1 American Idol winner's songs, though I wish I did. I'd be even richer. 

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Before Matt Cheats. Hope you enjoy this. Though It's fine if you don't.

Never Again, Matt

Sora Takenouchi was sitting at home. It was a few months after her relationship with Yamato (Matt) Ishda, after she discovered that he had been cheating on her. Matt, at that point in his life was now engaged to the blonde tramp he cheated on Sora with. Sora didn't care. She was dating Tai now and her life couldn't be better. As for her ex-boyfriend, he had an enormous problem. Constantly, Matt tried to ask Sora for her forgiveness. He even wanted to get back together with Sora and leave his fiancé. Sora would just turn him down for she no longer cared about him. Matt was just a jerk in her eyes. She wished his life would be full of pain at times. Pain in the thought that he screwed up and that no matter what, he would never get what he truly wanted.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I ho__pe when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words…  
_

Sora glanced over at her living room table and saw the '_damaged'_ letter that Matt had written her. It was her constant reminder of how much better her life was without the rat.

_I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay__…_

She smiled at the thought that at this very moment, Matt was problably thinking of ways to win back her heart. She knew that he was in pain and laughed a little at it.

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

Suddenly, Sora remembered the how the blonde tramp that Matt was about to marry. Matt had hidden the fact that he was still in love with Sora from her. Sora knew that the girl was trash and that she was nothing but some trophy. Some second rate floosy, just there to keep Matt from his loneliness. Though one day he will probably cheat on her and the cycle will continue until his bitter end. 

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

Sora keep reminding herself of Matt's pain. 

_Does it hu__rt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know   
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

Sora then began to go through the list of things in her mind. This list was constructed of the things Matt would miss about her the most.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never…  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

Sora raised herself from her couch. She was going to go out. Probably spend time with Tai, and forget her past with Matt. This she was happy about. She would now live a wonderful life, where her hurt feelings were dead and where she was with a man who truly appreciated her. She loved Tai now. Never again would she love that jerk, Matt. She picked up the crumpled letter from Matt, walked to her door, and discarded the letter into her trash can before leaving her home.

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I Never Will  
Never again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: So how was this one? I don't expect this to be perfect since this one was not as thought out as the first one. Oh well. Please review. Or you don't review. As I've said before, I really don't care.


End file.
